


Stand and Deliver

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Gun Kink, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Percy really just wants to get ravished by a famous outlaw.Vex.He means Vex.I tagged for consensual non-consent to be safe because of the nature of the roleplay, but there is no pretense of emotional distress and certainly no actual emotional distress, so it should be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Damoselmaledisant for beta-reading, Sparxwrites for the gun-in-mouth comment, and NotAFicWriter for moral support.

Percy stops in his tracks at the press of cold metal against the base of his skull.

“Stand and deliver.”

The gun in Vex’ahlia’s hand is empty, but it’s very solid, and the thrill of fear that shoots through him is somewhat stronger than he anticipated, even with delight edging under her tone. Percy bites back a smile. But he has taken too long to reply. Vex jabs him in the back of the neck hard enough for it to be uncomfortable.

This time, he raises his hands. “I’m sure you and I can come to some sort of understanding.”

The split skirt of her riding habit drags over the leaves as she starts to circle him. “Mmmm… let me think.” The muzzle of Retort trails under Percy’s jaw. It has to leave his skin for a moment as she passes his arm, but it’s on him again before he can even think of moving and nestled in right against his pulse point.

It’s probably a bad sign how much he likes that, but. Vex quirks a brow just so, the way he’s seen her do a hundred times or more when bartering with a particularly irritating merchant, and Percy shifts where he stands. Her gaze rakes him from head to foot. It snags on the shiny buttons on his coat, the jeweled pin in his cravat, the signet ring on his finger, the polished leather of his boots. But it also lingers on his mouth, shoulders, the front of his pants. Already, heat crawls up his neck and over his cheeks, turning his skin a faint pink.

Vex smirks, and there’s an edge to it. “I’m sure you know how it works. Your money or your life.”

With a sigh, Percy starts to reach for his pockets. Vex twitches the gun, and he freezes. His heartbeat picks up. Vex, though, stays perfectly cool as she begins rifling through the pockets of his coat. She comes away with his coin-purse, appropriately heavy, his notebook, and a half worn-out pencil he had forgotten about. She tucks the purse in her pocket, returns the pencil, and rifles through the journal before stuffing that back into his coat as well. It’s one of the ones that have nothing more interesting than clock schematics.

“Good start…” she muses.

The gun does not leave his throat as she reaches in to take his cravat pin. It has a black diamond set in it, and Vex admires the sparkle before slipping the pin into her pocket with the coins. Retort’s muzzle has warmed to his skin. Percy shifts where he stands and Vex digs it a little harder into his jaw.

“No.” Then her gaze flicks to his left hand and the ring on it. “Ooh, shiny. Give it here.”

In this fantasy, it isn’t a wedding ring. It’s just gold. But the way Percy’s hand curls into a fist is real.

“I don’t want to stand around all afternoon, Lord…?”

“Percival.”

“Percival,” the gun moves to dig into his voicebox. “You can call me ‘My Lady.’ These are _my_ woods, and I want that ring.”

She smiles as she says it, and Percy’s cock twitches in his trousers.

“I don’t suppose,” Percy asks, “there’s any way to convince you to let me keep it?” He lets his gaze trail very obviously from her throat to her breasts to her hips and back to her face. And he lets all the wanting he feels show, not that he could hide it from her anyway.

It’s just that neither of them wants to pretend he does not want this. Her. And—

Vex’ahlia laughs, tipping her head back but not taking her eyes from his face. Ever the huntress. And there’s just the right about of cruelty in the sound to send a shudder through him and make his stomach twist.

“Have you ever even fucked anyone before?”

They had not— they had discussed whether or not he wanted her to be a little cruel, and what things were off limits. She had not told him that she would take this tact specifically. But. Gods. Percy flushes hot. It doesn't  _bother_ him how little he had known before Vex’d had her way with him. But.

She knows him so well.

And he figures— why not. He looks away and lets the heat on his face ‘answer’ her question. Vex’s low chuckle almost makes him groan.

“Give me a chance, at least.” He hesitates deliberately before adding, “My lady.”

“Mmm…” The gun trails upwards and brushes over his lower lip. “Get on your knees. Slowly. Keep your hands in the air.”

He has a great deal of practice following her orders; Percy goes to his knees in the grass and moss in front of the highwaywoman. The gun rests at his temple. When he nudges aside the front panel of her riding habit, he finds underwear where her pants should have been. It almost shocks him enough to laugh. He keeps his character—the innocent, foolish noble, and goggles at her the way he tried not to the first time she tugged all her clothes off in front of him. She smoothes her free hand over his hair and keeps Retort pressed to his temple.

“Percival…” there’s a warning note in her voice.

“Yes, my lady.”

He tugs her underwear down. If her balance suffers, she gives no sign of it, only tugs Percy in so her scent and her heat are close enough to touch and widens her stance so he can slide in between her legs.

“Go on, show me if you know anything. But keep your hands where I can see them.”

He does laugh, then. She has taught him very, very well. Percy opens his mouth and drags his tongue up the seam of her, parting her folds and sliding all the way up to her clit. He barely touches it. She wants it feather-light so early. She wants him on his knees for her, which isn't uncommon. It is new, though, being on his knees in _her_ territory. Her woods. Percy smiles against her and licks in deeper. The gun barrel digs in harder against his skull, startling a moan out of him.

Vex laughs, bright and sharp. Her voice breaks as his tongue circles her clit again. Strong fingers curl in his hair, tighten, and then yank. He groans again, the sound punching out of him. Her taste fills his mouth and Percy presses in closer, fucking his tongue in her. His hands tingle from holding them up. When he flexes them, the gun digs in hard. Percy hears the hammer pull back. His cock presses into the laces of his trousers, but he ignores it. He laps at Vex’s clit, sucks on it, groans against her. She groans. Her hips rock forward against his mouth, rough and greedy and perfect until he feels her come over his tongue.

Then Vex shoves him to the leaf-strewn ground.

Percy falls back with a soft grunt. He moves to roll and get to his feet only for her to step smoothly over his leg and plant a booted foot on one arm. In another moment, Vex has Retort trained on him again. His throat works.

“Did you think I was done with you?”

“No,” he breathes.

“Do you want to give me the ring?”

“No!”

This is the first of the possible signals they agreed on—if he so much as offers the ring, they stop. If he says stop, they stop. If he goes quiet, they stop. So he makes a show of pushing against her boot. Vex, the delightful minx, shifts its placement to dig instead into the deep, deep bruise at the base of his deltoid. He’d been drilling the riflemen. The deep ache he’d been left with sharpens and spikes and Percy groans.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

“Did the stableboys teach you that?” She teases as she sits herself down on his thighs. “Keep your hands by your head.”

She does not even bother to unlace his pants first. Her hand rocks, its heel grinding into his cock. He’s half-way hard already, and it takes her only a moment to get him the rest of the way there. And she keeps going, keeps the gun trained on him, half-cocked. When he squirms beneath her, she pulls the hammer back the rest of the way. His cock twitches.

“Something you want to say?” She asks, one eyebrow lifting.

“Nnn,” he replies articulately, “ _gah_.”

Vex keeps rubbing him through his pants, and he wonders if she plans to make him go off in them the way he did the first time she pulled him into her room. A wicked grin curls her mouth and crinkles her eyes. He almost asks her to toss aside the pretense, but—no. He’s having far too much fun. And so is she.

She takes pity on him soon enough. Percy leaves his hands on the ground while Vex uses her free hand to tug open the laces of Percy’s trousers. He bucks again as she shoves her hand into his underwear.

“Try not to go off early,” Vex tells him, drawing his cock out.

“I’ll do my best,” Percy replies as dryly as he can. At her smirk, he flushes all over.

“I’m sure.”

He goes wide-eyed as she moves Retort to his mouth.

“Open.”

His throat works.

“Percival…” Vex croons.

Percy opens his mouth. She slides the muzzle of the gun into it, careful not to ram it into his teeth. And just as carefully, Vex slides down onto his cock. He can’t bite his tongue or press his lips together, and it occurs to him; she probably had thought of that. His groan slips out around the curves of the barrel.

“Aren’t you sweet,” she breathes as she begins to move.

He hadn’t thought he was so close. Retort fills his mouth with the taste of body-warm metal and a faint trace of oil. And Vex floods his body with heat. He shudders and groans again, his eyes locked on Vex’s grinning face. A flush rides high on her cheeks, and her smile is triumphant, sharp, and predatory. It does nothing to help Percy keep himself together. Gods, she looks like she wants to eat him alive. He wants to let her. Percy raises his head, allowing a little more of Retort’s barrel slide across his tongue, and Vex gasps. Then she bears down on the pistol and forces his head back to the ground. Her hips drive harder against his. He can hear the wet sounds of it over the rustle of the leaves.

“Want to suck on it, darling?” She braces her free hand on his chest, leaning over him so she can grind her clit against him. “If you get it wet enough, the powder won’t work.”

Percy trembles. Deliberately, he pushes his tongue against the metal in his mouth hard enough that Vex can feel the barrel try to shift. He does what he can to thrust against her, to meet the roll of her hips. Above him, Vex arches her back, lower lip caught between her teeth and her eyes half closed. Her breath comes harder.

“ _Perc—Gods,_ fuck.” She takes her hand from his chest and shoves it beneath the front of her skirt. “Fuck _, fuck—_ ” Vex’ahlia comes with a wordless cry.

Her finger tightens on the trigger.

There’s no explosion, but the loud snap of the hammer striking the plate echoes in their clearing. Percy jerks, yells, and comes hard enough his eyes roll back in his head. He feels it all the way to the roots of his hair, bright and sharp as lightning.

When his vision clears, Vex is still sitting on him, mouth open in a small “o” and brow furrowed. “Percy?”

“ _Nnn?_ ”

“Percy, did you just come from my _fake shooting you in the head_?”

“Ah…” He raises one hand from the ground and scrubs the back of it across his mouth. “Maybe?”

“...Adrenaline?”

“Probably.”

They look at each other for a moment before both dissolving into laughter. Vex slumps against his chest and sets Retort down next to them. He’s still inside her for now, and the shuddering from her laughter is enough to make him gasp by her ear. Percy rubs her back. With a long, contented sigh, Vex nuzzles into his neck. He turns his head to kiss her temple.

“I’m not giving the gold back,” Vex comments.

Percy lets out a snort. “It isn’t stealing if it was yours to begin with.”

“Just to be clear.” Vex pats him on the shoulder and then sits up. “We should get back to the castle.”

They do their best to clean up, but Percy still buttons his coat up all the way. Vex’s underwear ends up stuffed into a pocket. He keeps glancing toward her skirt and the brief flashes of her thighs its slashes offer. If anyone else notices, they’re kind enough not to act like it. They make it all the way back to the inside of the palace before running into Jarrett.

He looks at them for a moment, his mouth working. “Ah…”

Vex beams. “Outlaws.”

“I’m sure you handled it, my lady.” He says. “Excuse me.” And hurries off very much in the wrong direction for the training yards.

Percy and Vex manage not to collapse again into laughter until they have a door between themselves and the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Percy talk over certain events from their scene

“I had fun the other day,” Vex comments when Percy returns to their room that night.

He takes a moment to wonder if she possibly means anything other than them fucking in the Parchwood and very quickly decides that is unlikely. Even before he takes into account that the only other thing to occupy their time lately has been meetings. But there’s a subtle tension to Vex’s shoulders, so instead of chuckling and sidling into her space to kiss her, he tilts his head, takes off his coat, and hangs it up by the door.

“So did I.”

“I noticed.” Vex pulls the stopper from a decanter of wine and pours a measure into two cups. “That… isn’t the only thing I noticed.”

One of his eyebrows lifts, although she isn’t looking at him at that exact moment. “Oh?”

She looks up a moment later with a dry smile. “ _Oh_. You came when I—”

Here, she mimes pulling a trigger. It’s a gesture that, oddly, in this case, evokes memories, not of explosions and death, but Vex crying out as she rides him. It’s a level of cognitive dissonance for which Percy is not entirely prepared. He blinks rapidly for a few moments before he manages to scrape together anything like a reply.

“Well…” he sighs, “Yes. I did.” When he looks up, he finds Vex staring back at him, a slight furrow between her brows. “I’m alright.”

“I’m not sure I believe that.”

“No, that’s— I suppose that’s fair.” He grimaces. “I’m better than I was. How about that?”

“...More believable. But I still want to know _why_.”

He gives a helpless shrug. “Hell if I know.”

Vex picks up both glasses presses one into his hand. “So, we talk.”

“Gods…” Percy considers the glass in his hand. “How much of this do we have?”

 

They settle down in front of the fire, Vex in her favorite armchair, and Percy on the footstool with just enough space between them that their knees do not brush. Silence stretches for a long time, broken only by the pop and snap of the logs and the soft rush of air being drawn up the chimney. They sip their wine and watch the fire. Slowly, the stillness in the room thickens and turns uncomfortable.

“I’ll go first,” Vex lowers her glass. “I liked the way your mouth looked around the gun.”

Percy lets out a huff of a laugh. “I noticed. It was—I enjoyed how it felt.”

For a moment, it seems as though Vex might push for specifics. But she doesn’t, yet, settling for giving a long, considering look. “And I liked holding something of yours and… having power because of that. Nominally.”

“You made it look very natural. It felt much safer than it did the last time someone held a gun on me.”

Vex fiddles with the stem of her glass. “I should hope so.”

Percy waits as long as he can before continuing. “It didn’t feel _entirely_ safe. And I. Enjoyed that, too.”

“Mm? Because of the gun?”

“All of it. You made a very convincing outlaw.”

Vex snorts. “If I were actually an outlaw, I would have knocked you out, robbed you blind, and left.”

He makes a face. “Fine. I like the fantasy better.”

She laughs, ducking her head. “Poor thing.”

“I do think it was adrenaline. Knowing you wouldn’t shoot me. Hearing the sound. It—I felt very _alive_ , not being shot in the head with my own gun."

“Good,” Vex replies, her shoulders dropping. “That’s good.”

“Vex…” from the way she looks at him, Percy knows he has not entirely succeeded in keeping a tone from creeping into his voice. It seems a little late to avoid the issue now. “Do you have any fantasies that interest you that you haven’t mentioned?”

“Oh…” she gives a little laugh, the overly light one she gets when something is eating at her, and gestures around them with her glass. “Just, you know. This.”

“What do you mean?” Percy frowns.

“This. The—house. The title. You. And us, I mean… It’s like something out of a fairytale.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t real.”

“No, no. I know that. I… I mean, I want to pinch myself occasionally.” When he doesn’t laugh, Vex sighs and sets her glass down. “I keep waiting for… Does it say something bad about me that I liked sticking a gun in your mouth?” She says it in a rush, and when it’s out, she cringes.

Percy lets out a long sigh. “No. No, it does not.”

“How do you know?” Her gaze remains fixed on the fire.

Percy draws a long, slow breath. “What about my getting off on you putting a gun in my mouth? You, specifically.” He goes slowly, measuring his words with as much care as he has. “I trust you, Vex. No matter what, I trust you.” Percy sets his glass down and then offers both his hands. “You haven’t done anything I haven’t been happy to try. I hope you believe I’m in a position to decide what I do and don’t want.”

“There might be something very wrong with both of us,” Vex points out, although he can see the edge of a smile.

“Oh, most definitely. But I doubt it’s this.” He beckons to her.

“It could be.”

“We’re not the only ones who do things like this.”

“Kinks?” She teases.

Percy squirms in his seat. Then he reaches out a little further. “Vex, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

This time, she takes his hands, Percy curls his fingers around hers and draws her toward him until they can lean their foreheads together. He feels the shudder of her breath against his mouth. Glasses or no, this close she’s horribly out of focus. But he sees the edge of her smile curl into a full one.

“This doesn’t magically fix things,” Vex murmurs.

“I know.” Percy shrugs. His mouth works. “That would be entirely too unrealistic.”

Finally, she laughs. Then she gets to her feet and draws him with her, abandoning their wine and the crackling fire in favor of backing toward their bed. She pushes him onto it and wriggles out of her clothes with an efficiency that still occasionally leaves him goggling. Then she pulls on a shirt of his she had stolen weeks ago. His pajamas hit him in the face before he manages to close his mouth entirely.

“Put those on,” Vex commands, and the lightness in her voice is real this time. “I want to snuggle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as usual, on tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire.


End file.
